Revenge, Lemons and much much, More
by vAnNiLlAcOkElOvEr XD
Summary: Eliza was bullied for her whole life because of her apearance she went away and now shes back. And she wants revenge but changes are taking place in her body she doesnt understand and why is paul following her around. THIS IS M RATED
1. Prologue

All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer

Prologue:

I just got out of math class and I decided I would head to home as I opened my locker all my shit came tumbling out.

"Fuck my Life" I mumbled

As I picked up all my shit and shoved it in my bag I started to run out of school hoping I trying to avoid Paul and his group of fucking assholes the group consisted of Jared, Quil, Jacob, and my own brother Embry. Paul is as you may not of picked up the Leader of the as my best friend Leah puts it the (I'm a fucking gay asshole who like to bully people because that's the kind of kinky shit where into) group.

But as I turned the corner I was out of luck they came walking my way Sam the probably 2nd biggest asshole around apart from Paul the most popular and hottest guy around knocked the books out of my hand and then started to laugh along with his gang of asshole. And of cause me being me I chose that moment to lose my temper.

"Now listen here you bunch of fuckers go get off on someone else's misery cause I don't need your shit." I screamed then started to run to my Uncle Billy's

You bitch you don't talk to us that way" I heard Embry yell as he started to run after me .

My own brother doesn't care about me or my feelings in fact he takes pleasure in it and doesn't care at all about me. I don't tell my mum or dad because what is the use it would just get back to them that I ratted Embry out and I would have even more trouble. Then the bullying would just get worse and I don't think that I could deal with that.

I then saw Leah coming my way and I ran past her crying with Embry running after me then I heard a "What the fuck Leah" and his footsteps stop running after me . As tears ran down my face I decided to change where I was going and started to head for Leah's house.

When I got there I saw Seth playing COD (Call of Duty) with his best friends Collin and Brady he saw me enter with tears in my eyes and he gave the controller to Brady and went to me and just held me even though he was 2 years younger than me he had the heart of a man, then I just started to sob in his arms he took me to Leah's room and laid me on the bed and told me he would get Leah and we would sort it out.

In the end Leah Seth and I decided that it would be best if I went away for a while I promised them I would come back. So I was shipped off to my Aunt in the Makah Reservation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Seth POV**

It had been three years since Collin, Leah, Brady and I had seen Eliza. I remember the day that she'd come running into my house, tears streaming down her face, yelling about a bunch of assholes. Which I knew as Paul, Jared, Quil Jake and Embry her brother, they are currently hanging out with Sam in some kind of cult.

**Flashback**

The day was perfect until Eliza came running into my house crying. The minute I saw her face I knew who had caused it. It wasn't the first time she had come to my house crying scared to go home in case her dad asked her about it, scared of what Embry would do to her. She basically lived in fear of the pain her brother could inflict they words can't break a person but try being told you're a worthless piece of shit every day from morning to night never having a break never feeling wanted.

"Seth I can't do this anymore nobody wants me here Im not loved and I never will be" she sobbed her tears soaking my shirt

"I love you Brady and Collin love you and Leah loves you" I yelled starting to get angry at the fuckers that caused her this pain.

"What about Embry" she sobbed

"We will sort it out" I comforted

"Maybe I should go live with my Aunt at the Makah Reservation for a while.

"If you think that's best but promise you'll come back" I reasoned

"I promise I just can't take it anymore tell Leah I love her and tell Embry he isn't my brother"

End flashback

That day now looking back on it made me feel bad I shouldn't have let her leave without a goodbye but she still sees me and Leah when we go down and this week she's coming back up to live with Leah since she has her own apartment now; I remember two months after she left, the group changed they started taking steroids that what everyone says.

**Embry Pov**

**Flashback**

I had just walked in the building feeling broken; when I got close to where we were at I looked up and felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Embry, what's with the sooky attitude?" Paul asked me

"Bella said I wasn't her brother she pretty much said she never wanted to see me again " Was all I could say as my body gave out and I slid to the ground

"What's wrong?" Jared asked

"She's gone" I croaked out

I was devastated I mean I never really meant for her to move; it was just something that I couldn't see that she would do. Everyone could tell that she loved my dad and I even though I made fun of her for the past three years.

"Why?" Paul asked

"What do you fucking think? We humiliated her, tortured her to the brink of moving." I yelled starting to shake then I could hold in the anger and punched him I heard the satisfying crack as blood spurted from his nose.

"Embry, man were all sorry" Jake stated

"What the fuck was that for its not my fault your bitch of a sister moved to get away" Paul yelled at me

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it Jake, my only sister moved didn't say goodbye; you know she just left me and fucking Seth was the one to tell me. Oh and she told him to tell me that I was pretty much disowned as her brother, and I was supposed to be there for her and not turn my back on her. But seeing as how I thought you guys where my friends I hung out with your ass. So excuse me for not being all fucking puppies and rainbows with you Paul." I yelled said getting up and walking away.

**End of Flashback**

Two years had passed and everyone we expected to phase had; once that happened we all had to stay working on our temper especially Paul, I mean he was an asshole before but sometimes I just want to take a baseball bat to that fucker.

**Paul POV**

Sam was pretty disgusted with us when he found out how we tortured Eliza and Embry completely shut down and wouldn't talk to anyone unless needed he had gone to the Makah reservation a few times to see his sister but she always ignored him and got her Aunt to tell him to please leave which he always did.

After a while we just got into the everyday routine of School, Patrol, Sleep, Eat.

I saw Embry heading my way he had just been at the Macka Rez to see his sister he looked happy for the first time in a while.

"Hey Embry, what's going on?" I asked him once he was in front of me.

He just walked right past me like he had been doing for the past three years

So here we are three years later; I am now 17 years old and graduating high school this year. I just got off work at the local mechanic with Jake, heading to Jakes house when we heard a howl in the woods; Jake took off towards the woods with me right behind him we phased together, howling back in response.

**Pack Pov**

She's coming back… She's coming back- Embry chanting over happily

Who's coming back?- Jacob

Eliza… she's coming back- Embry

Really- Paul

What do you want Paul stay away from her okay- Embry

Where is she I want to go see her apologise for being an ass you know – Jacob

She's at Leah even I can't go see her so good luck – Embry

If she's friends with Leah then were fucked you know that right - Paul


	3. Chapter 2

**Three Year Later**

Eliza's POV:

"Sebastian Enrico! Give it to me now!" I threatened menacingly. Sebastian was my best friend and kept unpacking my stuff every time I packed it we were over at my Aunts house, saying goodbye, I was going home to La Push and he insisted on coming with me for at least a week until I settled in he and his Imprint Eric (his gay and so is Eric) were saying goodbye as we walked out the door.

Now let me explain why I'm going back to that hell hole they call La Push one word REVENGE.

When I had come to the Makah Rez I hadn't been the as Sebastian says "Hot Piece of Ass" I am today in fact I was a little on the chubby side which I have grown out of. Now I have a solid four pack.

My hair used to be greasy and uncontrollable now its soft and easy going thanks to having to gay friends who know everything of everything fashion wise they kind of took me under their wing as they call it

Over the few years I became more feminine and started to get a really good body perfect figure, nice ass, big tits and my other friend Jasmine said my face was without flaws which I found ridiculous.

My father had no clue what I looked like he hasn't bother coming up to the Rez for a while now, so I think it will be hard for him to recognize me and my brother knows less than dad. Oh well. I sighed and stepped out of the car, grabbing my luggage. "Bye sweetie, I'll miss you a lot. Come back to the Rez anytime you want?" My Aunt said.

"Bye Eliza, we'll miss you if anyone messes with you call us and we will come and beat the shit out of them for you" My best friends yelled out. I gave them both a hug before walking to the steps of my dad's house.

As I knocked on the door of my house Embry opened the door and smiled at me.

Hey can I help you cause you sure can help me" he murmured in a weird voice which I think was supposed to be seductive, I cringed and sniffled a laugh then gave him the birdy before pushing past him and walking up the stairs.

Embry:

I heard a knock on the door me and the pack had a meeting today and it was my turn to hold it.

"I'll get it it's probably the pizza I told them" I yelled already halfway to the door

I opened the door to find probably one of the hottest girls I have ever seen in my life standing at my door steps so I smiled at her and in a seductive voice I said

"Hey can I help you because you sure can help me"

She pushed past me and walked up the stairs stopping halfway there to turn around and give me the finger and kept heading upstairs I started to follow her and she went into my sisters room this was getting weirder and weirder. I shrugged it of and wen into her room the minute I walked into her room she turned around and all but yelled

"Get the hell out of my room you low life fucker."

It all clicked together then "Sis" I whispered


	4. Chapter 3

Eliza Pov:

"Sis" Embry whispered

I sighed

"Yes Embry it's the sister you used to torture here to inflict some more pain on my behalf" I said in a harsh voice

I noticed him flinch away from me, Good.

I stormed upstairs into my room and rang Leah. I heard a ring down stairs and then dismissed it thinking it was a coincidence but it just kept ringing so I was about to hang up when a husky voice answered.

**Phone Convo Pov**

Hey sexy want to rock out with my cock out – random

Now listen here you fucking pedo if you have done anything, with my friends I will castrate you with a butter knife and don't doubt me I can. – Eliza

I didn't do anything she didn't enjoy – Random

I heard a snort on the phone then one down stairs I followed the laughing until I got to the kitchen where Brady, Seth, Leah and Collin where their laughing so I went over to the cutlery grabbed out a butter knife and tapped Collin on the back.

Then I said into the phone I warned you – Eliza

**End of phone Convo**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE" Embry yelled

"Nothing Embry you can go back to giving Paul a blowjob we won't interrupt" Leah yelled out then took off running with Collin and Brady, Behind her Seth picked me up threw me over his shoulder and took of running while of was still laughing my head of.

"Put me down I can walk shit his coming RUNN" I yelled

Make up your mind up or down he started to slow down his running slightly which was the wrong thing to do Paul jumped and tackled us causing me into a very compromising position lets just say I had the butt fucking pose with Paul.

"That's what my brothers for not me Paul" I laughed Awkwardly then took off running again.

"You little shit" Paul screamed yes screamed

"Nice to know you named your dick shit" I yelled back doubling over in laughing with Leah, Seth and Brady already on the ground.

And with a final

"FUCK YOU" from Paul

Then a "You have a whole group of friends for that Paul" from me. Collin was on the ground laughing to. Paul started shaking really fast and I chose that moment to unload my anger in one comment

I yelled as loud as I could "WITH VIBRATIONS LIKE THAT NO WONDER EMBRY HANGS OUT WITH YOU"

Then something real weird happened He Ran Away.

After a few hours past my friends and I were closer than ever they said I was a God or well Goddess for showing Paul who was boss I got a call from Embry so e decided to put on a show. I accepted the call. And Leah started to moan.

**Phone convo**

Harder oh yeah right there ohhhhh – Leah

In a gruff guys voice – Fuck baby your so tight – Me

Then Collin joined in – Leah you feel so good

I swear someone growled on the other end

WHERE THE FUCK IS ELIZA- Paul

We looked at each other in shock but kept going

Oh Collin harder just like that oh Leah yeh right there IM GOING TOOO – I moaned out

The line went silent

Get some party pies I'm starving – Me

That wasn't fucking funny –Embry yelled into the phone

Then Leah hanged up looking a mix between angry and confused

**Paul Pov**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE" Embry yelled

"Nothing Embry you can go back to giving Paul a blowjob we won't interrupt" Leah yelled out then took off running with Collin and Brady, Behind her Seth picked me up threw me over his shoulder and took off running while of was still laughing my head off.

"Put me down I can walk shit his coming RUN!" A soft voice yelled

He started running after Seth and that mysterious voice. I caught up with him easy and tackled him to the ground. It was all a bit of a blur but I ended up with the mysterious persons on her hands and knees with me standing behind them doggy style then she pushed back.

"That's what my brothers for not me Paul" she laughed then took off running again

"You little shit" I screamed yes screamed I'm losing my touch I know .

"Nice to know you named your dick shit" she yelled back doubling over in laughing with Leah, Seth and Brady already on the ground.

And with a final

"FUCK YOU" from Me

Then a "You have a whole group of friends for that Paul" from Mystery girl. Collin was on the ground laughing to.

I started shaking then I heard the bitch yell "WITH VIBRATIONS LIKE THAT NO WONDER EMBRY HANGS OUT WITH YOU"

I was going to phase so I ran as fast as I could away

After a few hours past my friends and I were closer than ever they said I was a God or well Goddess for showing Paul who was boss I got a call from Embry so e decided to put on a show. I accepted the call. And Leah started to moan.

**Phone convo**

Harder oh yeah right there ohhhhh – Leah

In a gruff guys voice – Fuck baby your so tight – A mystery guy said though it sounded slightly feminine

Then Collin joined in – Leah you feel so good

I swear someone growled on the other end

WHERE THE FUCK IS ELIZA- Paul

We looked at each other in shock but kept going

Oh Collin harder just like that oh Leah yeh right there IM GOING TOOO – Embrys sister moaned out

The line went silent

Get some party pies I'm starving – Me

What are they on about I whispered to Embry

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE" Embry yelled

"Nothing Embry you can go back to giving Paul a blowjob we won't interrupt" Leah yelled out

"Put me down I can walk shit his coming RUNN" A soft voice yelled

I started to run after them with Embry I told them to stop making fucking gay jokes about us. I tackled Seth and the girl fell on her hands and knees then I tripped it was really just a big blure

"That's what my brothers for not me Paul" the mystery girl laughed awkwardly then took off running again.

"You little shit" I screamed yes I screamed go on rub It in

"Nice to know you named your dick shit" she yelled back doubling over in laughing with Leah, Seth and Brady already on the ground.

And with a final

"FUCK YOU" from me

Then a "You have a whole group of friends for that Paul" from the mystery girl. Collin was on the ground laughing to. I started shaking I was so angry who did that bitch think she was what did I ever do to her. The she yelled

" WITH VIBRATIONS LIKE THAT NO WONDER EMBRY HANGS OUT WITH YOU"

I had no choice I was going to phase and hurt her and I don't think Sam would be to happy about that so I Ran Away but this wasn't over that bitch would pay.

We were all at Embry's house when he told me his sister had come into town _(by the way Embry didn't tell Paul his sister was the chic that yelled at him because he is still angry at Paul) _Embry pulled out his phone and rang her we heard a moan that sounded like Leah Embry froze up everyone but Leah knew Embry had Imprinted on her but he didn't have the balls to confront her

**Phone convo**

Harder oh yeah right there ohhhhh – Leah

Fuck baby your so tight – A guy said

Leah you feel so good - was that Collin

Embry growled about how everyone is fucking his imprint but him

WHERE THE FUCK IS ELIZA- Embry growled out

They were ignoring him

Oh Collin harder just like that oh Leah yeh right there IM GOING TOOO – Eliza moaned out

Embry looked at me and started to shake

Get some party pies I'm starving – Eliza finished

That wasn't fucking funny –Embry yelled into the phone

They hang up on me- Embry


	5. AUTHORS NOTE I KNOW WE ALL HATE THEM

AUTHORS NOTE I KNOW WE ALL HATE THEM BUT I GOT TO CLEAR UP SOME STUFF

When Paul yells Where is Eliza Embry was supposed to Do it instead


	6. Chapter 5

**Truth, Dare Double Dare, Imprint**

**Eliza Pov**

Leah, Brady, Collin, Seth and I had decided to play a game

Truth, Dare Double Dare.

I'm bored let's play a game" Leah complained she was over my house we were watching a movie called Underworld we were up to the part were they killed the werewolf. Embry walked in and we ignored him like we usually do.

For some sadistic reason I get really enjoy it when they kill the wolf" I commented. I heard a cough come from the kitchen then a throaty nervous chuckle.

"What game you have in mind" I asked

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare just like the old guys." Leah laughed well more like cackled an evil cackle.

"NO" Brady said as he ran through the door

"Ok" I said at the exact same time

"It's too late now there's no out now" Leah smirked

"I tried guys" Collin yelled as all the guys ran in.

"Let the games begin" Leah yelled

"Hey guys can we play to" Embry asked coming out of the kitchen with Paul

Leah and I looked at each other and in a silent agreement we turned to them and nodded. Now the reactions of the guys was hilarious.

Seth- " You guys are screwed"

Collin- Laughing hysterically

Brady- Smirks looking at Leah and I knowingly

"You know that if Paul and Embry play you guys have to" Leah stated

There was a loud groan coming from all the guys.

"Let the games begin" I laughed

Everyone's Pov (I'll do –Embry instead on Embry said)

Ok so who's first– Embry

Oh Embry thanks for offering Truth or Dare – Leah

Dare im no pussy- Embry

I dare you to kiss Paul- Leah

As Eliza grabbed out her phone without them noticing and set it on photo.

Fuck no- Paul

Fine kiss Leah- Eliza

What no- Leah blushed

Ok- Embry

I'll get you back Eliza I swear it you will regret this after all this is a game of revenge- Leah

Leah Pov

As he inched closer to me I inched further and further away this continued for a few minutes until I gave up and just murmured Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt then I felt his moist lips on mine and my mind went blank I opened my mouth against my own accord and he snaked his tongue in, I suddenly pulled back.

I felt shocked but at the same time aroused and by the look of Embrys pants he felt the same way.

"Ok my turn then" Seth said

Seth Pov

"Okay my turn" I said

"No his an innocent kid Eliza please don't do it" Leah groaned while Eliza started laughing her head off.

"I dare you to run down the street naked screaming AH! The leprechauns found the lucky charms! For 5 minutes" Eliza grinned

Your screwed dude" Paul teased

"Ok I change that I dare Paul to do it instead of Seth" Eliza reasoned

"You can't do that" Paul argued

"Well obviously I can since I am" Eliza commented

**Eliza Pov**

"Well obviously I can since I am" I commented

He turned to look at me and his eyes widened.

"Fuck shit, fuck just what I need" Paul yelled

"Oh dude you didn't" Embry groaned

Paul gave a resigned sigh and nodded

"On my sister seriously" Embry yelled

"I'm not your sister you lost that right ages ago" I growled

"Get over it already so what I teased you when you were a kid Jesus Christ it's no biggy" Embry yelled starting to shake slightly

I was suddenly filled with so much anger then it all disappeared and way replaced with a unbearable heat,

"I don't feel too well is it just me or is it really hot in here" I whined Leah came over and felt my forehead.

"She's burning up fast guys what do I do" She gushed

"Leah take her to dams NOW!"Paul yelled

**Paul Pov**

Why was she so annoying I turned to look at her, my world suddenly came undone as I looked into her bright blue eyes she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I think I just imprinted, oh shit just my luck to imprint on someone who has more of an attitude on me and hates my guts.

I let out a string of curse words "Fuck shit, fuck just what I need"

"Oh dude you didn't" Embry groaned

I gave a resigned sigh and nodded

"On my sister seriously" Embry yelled

I was starting to get annoyed with Embry he didn't imprint on someone who hates his guts oh well I guess he did but he just doesn't know when to stop I was about to have a go at him when my lovely imprint beat me to it.

"I'm not your sister you lost that right ages ago" she growled

"Get over it already so what I teased you when you were a kid Jesus Christ it's no biggy" Embry yelled starting to shake slightly, oh crap if he phased near the girls…

"I don't feel too well is it just me or is it really hot in here"Eliza whined Leah went over and felt her forehead.

"She's burning up fast guys what do I do" She gushed

I started to freak out what was wrong then it clicked.

"Leah take her to Sam's NOW!" I yelled


	7. Chapter 6

**Eliza Pov**

I don't know what brought me to call out his name but something in me was changing and that something wanted him, wanted Paul.

"Paul I'm scared" I cried out

"Its okay baby the pain will go away soon you just need to stay calm until we get to Sam's, I felt anger boil up in me I hated being told what to do especially by Paul Maraz and when did he get the right to call me baby I'm not his "baby" I'm not his anything. A growl came out of my throat I was so angry but scared at the same time something was happening I didn't understand so I did the one thing anyone stupid like me would do I punched Paul and ran. I ran out of the house and into the forest then I let out a hate filled scream.

**Paul Pov**

"Fuck she hit me and it hurt" I yelled out in utter frustration

"Arrrggghhh" I heard her yell from the forest, it was time for her to phase before she hurt someone even if it had to be forced.

What kind of freak enjoys watching there imprint suffer I thought to myself though the answer was obvious id never let her get hurt but rustling some of her feathers or well fur wasn't going to create too much of a commotion right ?. I told Leah and the guys to stay put while I went to find her.

**Leah Pov**

"Who does he think he is something is wrong with my best friend ever and his telling me to stay put I don't think so." I told the guys they smirked and agreed.

**Eliza Pov**

I fell onto the ground the dirt slightly cooling what felt like a raging fire going on inside of me.

"Eliza where are you" Pauls voice yelled

I whimpered as he approached me, I flinched away from him as he started to yell

"You know Eliza you can be a real bitch in fact I don't know why any guy would want you"

"Fuck you Paul why should I care what you think" I started to shake

"Because it's true" he sneered

I started to shake so hard what was wrong with me.

"Are you crying little girl" Paul teased I burst I felt all my pain and anger go into one task which was unknown to me all I knew was that whatever was happening to me was second on my list of things to figure out first of all I wanted was revenge. I jumped at Paul and then I felt a sharp pain and suddenly I was on four legs or feet I felt at piece but there was an annoying buzzing in my head then I heard a scream I snapped my head toward the sound and there stood Leah and the guys staring at me in shock.

What?

I tried to say but all that came out was a bark and then I ran.

What's going on- Sam

Eliza finally phased and Leah and the others saw her do it- Paul

FUCK! Bring them all to my house - Sam

What about Eliza I can't just leave her- Paul

Call Embry to deal with her she'll listen to him more than you at this moment- Sam

But… - Paul

JUST DO IT PAUL!- Sam

Hey what's going on- Embry

Your sister phased in front of Leah I might add – Sam

Shit, Fuck, Crap is she okay how is Leah doing where is Eliza- Embry

WHERE IS ELIZA! – Paul

**Leah Pov**

Eliza where are you I screamed then I heard her yelling and I ran towards the noise just in time to see my best friend explode into a giant FUCKING wolf. It completely understandable that I fainted.

Okay guys this is the reaction of Collin, Brady, Seth because they were with Leah :

Seth: Oh my fucking god we are all going to die!

Collin: COOL!

Brady: Fuck I think I just wet my self

Thx for reading and please tell me what you think so far.

P.S I have recently started looking for a beta.


End file.
